


Indian summer

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: A warm day during a fall
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Indian summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidiScheda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidiScheda/gifts), [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [Dana123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana123/gifts), [TurelieTelcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/gifts), [Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts), [LadyVictoriaDiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/gifts).



Silver threads of spiderweb floated in the air all around them, glinting in the sunshine. The day was warm for that time of a year and it would be a waste to spent it inside the pueblo's stone walls. So instead they went on a trip, riding away with the first warm rays of the sun heating their backs. It was not yet noon when they stopped next to a small groove, letting the horses rest and nibble yellowing grass. The trees begun to change their colors already, sensing the approaching winter and their leaves iridesced from red to gold. 

Charlie was trying very hard to admire the nature but his focus slipped constantly. He couldn't help stealing glances at his friend as Winnetou seemed so open and free with flaunting his body.

Conspicuously, Charlie looked at the perfect expanse of the naked skin at the other's bared breast. It was so much darker than his complexion, reddened further by the sun which his Indian brother did not avoid. Winnetou scratched some unseen itch at his collarbone, then flung his arms over his head, stretching in the sun, lying sprawled right in Charlie's peripheral vision.

Not until he registered a glint of mischievousness in the Apache's dark eyes, did Charlie realize he's being observed. And teased.

Winnetou flashed him a bright smile; his teeth were distinctly white.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," Charlie's tongue run quicker than his thought, "um... that is, I mean–"

"You like a warrior body," Winnetou finished like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like there weren't laws and treatments against it...and in his world there weren't.

"I like yours too," Winnetou added.

Charlie didn't know where to look. He was bold but somehow Winnetou's simple yet blatant words were more intimidating than a challenge for a duel.

"A pity that you hide it under so many clothes each day. Even if it's hot like today. Why would you do it?"

"It's, ah, cultural thing."

"Not religious?"

"No, not really."

"I thought Kleki Petra had some skin disease when I first saw him. He never disrobed. Not even to dance or hunt or fight (not that he did these things often). Then I assumed it's because of your God who always watches."

"Actually, he created a man naked."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't my brother disrobe?"

"Uhm, that'd be embarrassing. What if someone will see?"

"No one's here. Save horses. And the eagle far above."

"You're here. You will see."

"You're looking at me all forenoon," Winnetou countered.

Now that sounded close enough to a challenge for Charlie to unbutton his shirt. When he pulled it off, he felt the warmth of sunrays directly upon the revealed skin; the heat as tangible as if someone caressed him.

Winettou sat cross legged opposite to him. Despite his straightened back, his pose remained relaxed. He was also perfectly unselfconscious, even though his only covering was a loincloth of no great size. If he moved just so, Charlie could take a glimpse underneath. Or rather a clear look...

"Isn't it better?" the voice of his brother pulled his thoughts back together a bit.

"It is," he admitted, half closing his eyes and raising his face towards the sun.

"Now take off your boots to feel grass with your feet."

Charlie listened to him. The ground was warmed with the sun as well. The dried blades were itchy but not altogether unpleasant.

"And trousers to feel the air around your thighs." Winnetou sounded quite breathless.

Charlie looked at him. On the outside, the Apache remained as cold and unmoved as a statue wrought in stone. His voice betrayed him, though, and Charlie knew he wasn't the only one thrown off balance by how the situation unfolded. Winnetou's eyes watched him sharply as ever when he removed his leather trousers, piercing Charlie with keen intelligence from underneath the hooded lids.

Charlie let his trousers fall. It wasn't like Winnetou hasn't seen him naked on many occasions beforehand: when he was hurt or taken captive or while they bathed in a stream. But there were always some excuses then. Now, without any sensible reason to disrobe sans Winnetou's request, it felt much more intimate.

"You've got a beautiful body. No reason to be ashamed about it before anyone," Winnetou said.

"It's so simple to you."

"Why isn't it for you? You're a Westman now."

"So not a greenhorn anymore?" Charlie gave his companion a crooked smile to hide his uncertainty. Coming to think of it, it was ridiculous how many confidence laid in a thin layer of clothing that wasn't even a leather armor.

Winnetou stood up swiftly and soundlessly, coming right up in front of Charlie. A chill run through Charlie's spine that had nothing to do with the autumn breeze.

"No. A tribe warrior and my brother. One of us."

Charlie felt an inflow of pride at the words, filling him like a wave. Suddenly, Winnetou turned to the side, craning his head.

"The eagle may be trailing some weakened or hurt animal. It would have attacked otherwise by now. Let's check it."

Charlie tried not to feel disappointed and bring back some of his usual excitement for a hunt with Winnetou as he leaned down, reaching for discarded clothes.

"Leave that," Winnetou instructed, glancing over his shoulder, "time for some proper training without you caught in every passing thorn bush."

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers,  
> Are you as frustrated as Charlie? One day I will write porn with these two yet


End file.
